Operation Third Wheel
by prayingforanswers
Summary: Jesse St. James is back in Lima and taking Rachel on a date. What happens when Finn and Kurt concoct a plan to ruin the date?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

**This story was concoted through a sugar rush at Dunkin' Doughnuts with my friend Vicgirl831.**

**We decided to collab on the story, so it will be posted on my account and hers.**

_It would mean a lot to us if you would check Prayingforanswers out and read some of her stories._

More notes after:

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you'll never guess what happened today!" squealed Rachel as she paced around her room with the phone glued to her ear.<p>

"What is it Rachel? It must be about a guy since you're practically yelling at me!" he laughed.

"Jesse St. freaking James is back and he asked me out on a coffee date and I said yes! Now before you go all Dr. Phil on me, I just want to say that he really has changed." she said trying to convince him.

"Seriously Rachel, I highly doubt that! He's a jerk and he'll always be that way no matter how much you want him to change, but I guess I can't change your mind now, can I?" he said running his free hand through his hair. Rachel was so stupid when she was in love.

"Just promise me you won't tell Finn about this, okay? He's really over protective of me when Jesse's around." she said remembering the fight at the prom.

"Fine, fine I promise. Now spill all of the details!" Kurt pleaded excitedly.

"We're going to Dunkin' Donuts tomorrow at five. I'm so excited! What should I wear?" she asked him. As Kurt was trying to persuade Rachel not to wear her usual toddler styled attire, there was a plan formulating in his head. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Well thanks for all of your help! I have to go now, I'm scheduled for an impromptu performance for my dads!" she said as she rushed him off the phone. He hung up and rushed down stairs to the living room where Finn was sprawled on the couch with a bag of popcorn.

"Finn we have an issue on our hands! But don't fret, I have a master plan!"

"Dude, what's up? Do I have to kick someone's ass for you? Wait, is this about Blaine? I mean, I can't kick his ass, he would die instantly!"

"No, it's not about Blaine you moron! It's about Rachel!"

"What about Rach? Is she hurt?"

"No, worse, Jesse St. James is taking her on a date!"

"Wait, what the hell! I thought I made it clear at prom, this is my territory! Which means Rachel's mine!"

"Well, dear brother, I have a plan that will get you with Rachel, and to get that scum bag to leave for good!"

"I'm in bro, so just tell me what exactly we're doing."

"I'm calling it Operation Third Wheel. I know the exact time and location for this date. Blaine and I will 'run into them' and pull up a seat, interrupting their date. Then you'll come in with Quinn and you'll 'run into us' and pull up a seat as well. And to make this even better I picked out matching outfits for us, it's going to be fabulous! " he shrieked jumping up and down.

"I'm all for it dude, but I'm not matching with you. If you want to do that with Blaine, by all means go for it!"

"You're right. Blaine would look really good in those skinny jeans and sweater vest I bought you!"

"Then it's settled. Let Operation Third Wheel commence!" Finn yelled shoveling a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**

**Check out my other stories and vicgirl831 stories as well! :)**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

If you enjoyed this story, please feel to check out my other works, and by now there I have a large array of stories featuring different characters from Glee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

Enjoy this story that I'm writing with vicgirl831! We write this while on sugar highs from Dunkin' Doughnuts.

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"I can't believe were going back out again. I mean I really missed you Jesse. When I was with Finn all he would do is worry about his reputation and not defend me, but what you did at prom really opened my eyes. I saw that you cared and would do anything for me."

"Rachel, of course I would do anything for you. Don't you know that two musically talented people have to stick together till the end. We could be like the new Troy and Gabriella or even better the new Tony and Maria." He went in for a kiss when Kurt interrupted him with what looked like a twin by his side.

"Fancy running into you here."

"Kurt I told you we would be here."

"I don't recall having this conversation with you, mind filling me on all the details of that conversation."

"Look don't worry about it Rachel, we could double date. I mean I don't have an issue with it because I know there will be more dates when I get you alone." Jesse said holding her hand. Kurt stuck out his tongue at the pair and whipped out his phone. His fingers typed feverishly sending a text to Finn.

_Now Finn! Their about to attack each other's faces! ~ K _

_Approaching the entrance Mother Goose! ~ F_

_WTF? Mother Goose? ~ K_

_Yea! That's your nickname! :) ~ F_

_Ok then, Frankenteen! ~ K_

_Dude, I thought we talked about it! I don't like being associated with a zombie! ~ F_

_Fine, just get your ass in here! ~ K_

Finn slid the phone into his jean pocket, and took Quinn's hand. They walked hand in hand into the Dunkin Doughnuts. He made a bee-line to were everyone was sitting, tugging Quinn behind him. She huffed as she saw were they were headed. Finn locked gazes with Kurt and their eyes lit up.

"Hey there Finn! Nice seeing you! And Quinn, you look as lovely as ever!" Kurt giggled and pulled up a chair. "Here, why don't you join us Finn?" Quinn shot him a look. "Oh, and of coarse! You too!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Quinn, wishing she would just leave. Rachel started to scrunch her nose and pulled Kurt close to her.

"Kurt, why is he here?" she screamed as loud as possible while still staying at a whisper.

"This is a public place Rachel. I mean, you can't control fate." he winked at her escaping her clutch. During the little conversation between Rachel and Kurt, Finn proceeded to pull up a chair in between Rachel and Jesse. Quinn huffed, pulling up a chair next to Blaine.

"The usual Kurtsie?" Blaine said getting up.

"If you don't mind babe." Kurt cooed with as smile on his face. Blaine smiled back, kissing him on the cheek.

Finn got up, and Quinn squealed in excitement. She thought that her boyfriend was going to follow Blaine in the cute gesture. Instead Finn took out a ten from his wallet and handed it to her.

"You mind getting us something?" he asked her. She snatched the money out of his hand and stormed away to the counter. "So guys, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing Finn!" Rachel snapped. Jesse reached across Finn and intertwined his hand in hers.

"Yea, Finn, we weren't talking about anything. We just got here." Jesse said with a sly grin. Finn pushed Jesse's hand out of his way and Jesse glared at him. Kurt knew things were getting out of hand, so he decided to bring up a neutral topic.

"So, guys, how was prom? I mean, I didn't see any of you because of well… what happened with me and all…" he trailed off remembering the painful memories.

"Oh Kurt don't act like you don't know! They got themselves kicked out… idiots." she laughed at the two boys next to him. Blaine and Quinn returned handing the coffee to their partners. Quinn had her usual queen bitch look on her face.

"Speaking about prom, why did you guys fight anyway?" Quinn inquired knowing she was instigating the two boys. Finn and Jesse stared each other down. Then, they both got up and Jesse threw a punch at Finn, missing him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

_Hope you guys enjoyed! What's gunna happen next?_

_Please read some of my other stories. Oh, and check out vicgirl831. We are collabing on this story!_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm S.C., the co-author of this fic.

Here is chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy!

_This story was written with Vicgirl831. Please go and check her out, she is one of my favorite people ever! _

* * *

><p>Finn pushed Jesse, causing the older boy to take a few steps back. Blaine slammed his coffee cup on the table and walked over to the pair, standing in the middle of them.<p>

"Boy's please, we are in public. Now, if you two want a room, I'm sure there is a closet around here somewhere…" he laughed, putting his hands on both of their shoulders. Finn and Jesse turned around and sat down, too humiliated to say anything. The group snickered as well as a few bystanders.

"You two really need to stop this petty behavior!" Kurt said with a more serious look on his face.

"Really, I can't deal with the both of you! Jesse, Finn is a big part of my life and in no way is he a threat to you. And Finn, Jesse is _my_ boyfriend now so _you _have _no _right to meddle in my personal relations with him!" yelling at both boys.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you" Finn said trying to grab her hand. Jesse quickly swooped in and held onto Rachel's hand fist, sneering at Finn.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked a little surprised.

"It means that I care about her?" Finn said again, scratching his head.

"No. it means that you're still in love with her! Hell, you're the only one who doesn't see that!" Quinn screamed while standing up.

"… I still don't see it." Rachel added lifting her finger.

"Everyone needs to calm down! God, this is turning into an episode of Housewives of Orange county! " Kurt joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"By the way did you see the last episode, it was so good!" Blaine squealed. He loved to talk about reality t.v.

"Yea! Didn't you think that Tamera was being such a bitch to Gretchen!" Jesse squealed back at him, leaning forward towards Blaine.

"If you two want a room, I'm sure there is a closet around here somewhere…" Kurt laughed, imitating Blaine.

"Can the three of you shut the hell up!" Quinn yelled stopping her foot on the ground.

"Fine…" Blaine, Kurt, and Jesse said in unison.

"You know what I'm sick of all of this drama. I'm getting out of here! Come on Finn, let's go." Quinn said walking away from the table.

"No. Finn protested with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said with a shrill and annoyed voice. Here eyes were almost popping out of her head.

"Yea, bitch, you heard me. I'm not leaving." The rest of the group sat in shock. They had never heard Finn curse at a girl like that before.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Quinn stammered with doe eyes.

"Does the boy need to repeat himself, because I second that remark!" Jesse added in with a little snicker.

"Jesse stay out of their drama!" Rachel snapped.

"Well they need some counseling. For all you know I can be the next !" Jesse replied with a bright smile.

"You know what? I'm leaving this place and you, Finn!" Quinn screamed storming out. Finn stood up and screamed after her,

"Fine, be like that! You're gunna come running back to me just like you always do."

"Well that was… harsh… to say the least." Kurt added trying to ease the tension that was thick enough to choke on.

"Finn, we need to talk ,now!" Rachel said, grabbing Finn's sweatshirt and pulling him towards the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

Thanks for reading!

Remember to review! (The anonymous review is on, so now FF members and non members can review!)


End file.
